Mass Pike Tunnel
|terminal =Mass Pike Tunnel terminal entries |cell name =MassPikeTunnel01 |refid = }} The Mass Pike Tunnel is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It has entrances at three map markers: Mass Pike Tunnel east, Mass Pike Tunnel west, and Boston Police rationing site. Layout The tunnel is an underground portion of roadway. It is four lanes wide (with lanes being blocked in certain areas), along with rooms near the middle on the north and south side. The north is an irradiated room, and the south is the access point from the Boston Police rationing site. There is a steamer trunk off the side of the tunnel in a room. Notable loot * Fusion core - In a generator near the entrance from the Boston Police rationing site. * Sgt. Reise's holotape - Next to Sgt. Reise's skeletal remains in the storage room. * Det. Perry's holotape and Mass. Pike tunnel password - In the storage room, next to a sitting skeleton. * Mini nuke - In an irradiated room. It's in the hole in the wall on the eastern side of the room. * Taboo Tattoos issue #1 - On the floor near several cigarette cartons and a first aid kit across from the sitting skeleton in the storage room. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - Under a bench with 4 teddy bears near the entrance from Mass Pike Tunnel west. * Nine active fragmentation mines. * Nine teddy bears in different positions when entering the tunnel from Mass Pike Tunnel west. * Over 100 pieces of aluminum can be found here, mostly as aluminum cans. * X-02 power armor, and "Devil's Inferno" mod in the safe, during Speak of the Devil. * Hodges' journal, on Hodges. * Notes on the X-02, on a metal table. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Diamond City's Most Wanted - This is one of the locations to be cleared for the Diamond City bounty-board. * Ghoul Problem - This is one of the locations to be cleared for the Minutemen. * Quartermastery - This is one of the locations Scribe Haylen will ask you to retrieve technology. * Leading by Example - This is one of the locations Lancer Captain Kells will ask you to clear of hostiles while accompanied by a Brotherhood squire. Appearances The Mass Pike Tunnel only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes This location's real world counterpart, the Ted Williams Tunnel, carries the Massachusetts Turnpike (Interstate 90) and connects the neighborhood of South Boston with Logan International Airport. Gallery Taboo Tattoos - Mass Pike Tunnel.png|Taboo Tattoos issue #1 FO4_Sgt._Reise's_holotape.png|Sgt. Reise's holotape FO4_Francis_Perry_&_Holotapes.png|Mass. Pike tunnel password and Det. Perry's holotape Mass Pike Tunnel - Teddy Bears Surgery.png|An overview of the teddy bear surgery Mass_Pike_Tunnel_Teddy_bear_welcome.jpg|A group of teddy bears welcoming the visitors Mass_Pike_Tunnel_Teddy_bears.jpg|A teddy bear sits in the drivers seat while another performs surgery in the back in the tunnels Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations fr:Tunnel de Mass Pike ru:Тоннель «Масс Пайк» zh:麻州公路隧道